


The Rockstar Life for You

by house_of_lantis



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Gen, Kradam - Friendship Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rockstar Adam is a little obsessed with his biggest fan, Kris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rockstar Life for You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: http://theserpentgirl.tumblr.com/post/95868632350/prompt-kradam-rockstar-groupie-au-where-rockstar 
> 
> Prompt by kittiesaurus: Kradam rockstar/groupie AU where rockstar Adam's a little obsessed with Kris

_"Your favorite boy is here again."_

Adam suppressed the excited chill that went down his spine and kept his professional smile on his face, his arms curled behind the two fan girls as someone took their picture. 

"Thanks, Adam!" 

"It was so great to meet you!" 

"It was such an awesome show!" 

"Good luck on the rest of your tour, Adam!" 

The girls hugged him and Adam laughed, patting their backs. “Thanks for coming out to the show, ladies.” 

He signaled the two venue security guards that he was done and watched as they moved in sync, gently escorting the fans away. They waved to him and he blew them a kiss, turning to his tour manager. 

"Really? Who?" 

Rodriguez rolled his eyes. “The pretty one who looks like jailbait.”

"Kristopher is  **not** underage.” 

"Oh, you suddenly remember him now, huh?" Rodriguez drawled, raising his eyebrow. "Anyway, I put Kris in your dressing room." 

"What! You put a total stranger in my room with all my stuff? What the fuck, Rod!" Adam shouted, hurrying down the venue hallway to his private room. 

What the hell was Rodriguez thinking, putting a fan in his dressing room? 

Well, the obvious answer, of course, was to give Adam a little “private time” while the crew broke down the stage and packed everything into the trucks. More than enough time for Adam to “get to know” someone. He didn’t take advantage anymore because, well, it felt like taking advantage; and it felt too artificial, too much like a business exchange.

_Adam, meet your super fan. Super fan, drop your pants and bend over. And don’t forget to buy Adam’s next album and come to his shows and buy all the merch._

He had made enough mistakes crossing that line - his early career was a dirty laundry list of eager fan hook-ups that ended up as salacious stories on TMZ - and he knew better now that it wasn’t always a good decision to take whatever was on offer. 

And there was  **always**  something on offer. 

He opened the door, expecting to see the man going through his stuff, and was surprised to see Kris kind of standing unobtrusively near the door, looking a little flustered. 

"Uh, Adam…hey man, some guy told me to wait here…I didn’t touch anything, I swear. I didn’t even know that they were going to put me in here," Kris said, making an apologetic face. "I mean, I just came by to say it was a great show. I can get out of your hair…" 

Adam smiled, closing the door behind him. 

"Hey, baby, it’s good to see you again." 

He leaned against the door and looked his fill. It had been about three weeks since the last time Kris came to one of his shows. Kris was cute in a way that got Adam’s attention. It was no secret that he liked his boys to be pretty. And Kris was damn pretty. He had a goddamn pretty mouth.

But there wasn’t anything flashy about him - gray tee-shirt, tight jeans, black sneakers - but Adam knew that Kris had substance. He was a regular follower of Adam’s social media sites, always writing something interesting to Adam’s posts, giving him good technical feedback on his music and lyrics, on what he thought worked at his shows. He didn’t even know how many shows Kris attended, but it was a lot of them, and Kris paid attention to the details, which Adam appreciated. 

Kris’s eyes widened. “You remember me?”  

"Kristopher," Adam said, pushing off from the door and walking into his dressing room. He fell on the leather couch, stretching out his legs. "Keep me company for a bit?" 

He watched as Kris fiddled with the hem of his tee-shirt, looking thoughtful as he regarded Adam, and grinned as he walked across the room to sit on the couch. Adam appreciated that Kris wasn’t all over him, but he wasn’t all the way down at the other end of the couch either. It was comfortable; familiar. It felt good, like Adam was with a friend and not just a fan.

"Did you like the show?" 

"Yeah, it was awesome," Kris said, his face lighting up. "The light show at the end was…" 

"Over the top?" 

Kris chuckled. “Well, I was going to say that it was wild, but over the top fits, too.” He took a deep breath and rubbed his hands over his knees. “So, are you excited about the last leg of your tour? I think you have four shows left? Ending back in LA, right?” 

Adam laughed, looking up at him. “You tell me, baby, I barely know what I’m going to do from one day to the next if Rodriguez didn’t sync the tour schedule to my iPhone calendar.” 

"Yeah, life of a rock star, huh?" 

"How many of my shows have you attended?" 

Kris blushed, his eyes darting around the room. “A lot of them. Maybe eight? No, this makes it nine. I’m not stalking you or nothing.” 

"You’re just a big fan." 

"Yeah," Kris said, letting out a soft laugh. "I guess I could be doing something more productive than following you around and going to your shows." 

"Bite your tongue! I love it that people actually attend my shows," he said, smiling at Kris. "When I first started out, I think like ten people would come to see me perform — two were my parents, one was my brother, one was my best friend, and maybe a boyfriend. And the remaining five were the staff of the club that I was playing in." 

Kris laughed. “Well, you’re selling out stadiums now.” 

"What do you do? How do you have so much time to…do this?" Adam waved his hands around; because really, how did you ask someone how they had the time and money to go across country to see nine shows? And how did he ask Kris if he wanted to maybe just join the rest of Adam’s tour without making it sound like a proposition?

"Well, I sell my blood and sperm for cash." 

Adam opened his mouth and stared at him. “What. The. Fuck?” 

Kris rolled his eyes. “Kidding, I’m kidding, dude.” 

"You little shit," he laughed, shaking his head. "No, seriously, what do you do?" 

Kris made a weird face at him, lips kind of twisted and eyes squinting. “Well, my tour schedule kind of follows yours. I might have set it up so that whenever we were in the same area, I’d build in an extra night so that I could come and see your show.” 

Adam sat up and stared at him, narrowing his eyes. “ **Your**  tour schedule? Are you saying that you’re in a band?” 

Kris grinned, ruefully, rolling his eyes. “Dude, come on, are you just realizing it now?” 

"What’s your last name?" 

"Allen." 

"Kristopher Allen. Kris Allen," Adam mumbled, standing up and going to the make-up table to pick up his iPhone. He cleared through the long list of notifications until he could open his Safari, typing in Kris’s name. "You have a Wikipedia page." 

Kris gave a little shrug. “I have a record label, too. DogBear Records. It’s registered and everything. It’s indie and small, but it’s mine. Gives me a lot of freedom with my own tour schedule.” 

"Your name is Kris Allen!" He accused. 

"Yep," Kris said, flashing him a peace sign. 

"You are a total little shit! You’re a musician! I downloaded your freaking album, it was really good! Your lyric structure’s gotten more mature—what the hell!" 

"Thanks?" Kris laughed, looking at him. "Why are you so surprised? I thought you knew. That’s why you were always letting me in backstage and meeting me and… _ohhhhhh_ …” 

Adam smirked, tossing his phone on his make-up table. “Yeah, right,  _ohhhhhh_.” 

"Oh." Kris ducked his chin and grinned slyly at him. "You thought I was a groupie." 

"You  **are**  a groupie.” 

Kris snorted, rubbing his face with his hands. “Okay, yeah, I am a groupie, aren’t I?” He looked around the dressing room again, shaking his head. “I always heard about the rock star life, you know, sneaking fans into rooms and on buses, stuff like that. I just never thought it would be me, on this end of things.” 

Adam watched as Kris giggled to himself, clapping his hands and falling back against the back of the couch, completely amused with himself and the situation. Adam wasn’t finding it all that funny, but Kris was being too adorable. 

He sighed and walked back to the couch, falling down on the leather cushions and huffing out his embarrassment. 

"Quit laughing at me, it was an honest mistake." 

"That you thought I was a horny fan? Dude, I’m completely flattered that you think I’m even remotely good looking or interesting enough for you." 

"That’s insulting to both of us." 

"Sorry," Kris said, unable to hide his giggles. 

Adam glared at him; Kris smiled widely. 

"So what were you going to do with me? Got me all alone in your fancy rock star private dressing room here? Your people probably know not to bother you while you’re  _entertaining_  a fan,” Kris murmured, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"You wouldn’t be able to handle what I wanted to do with you anyway, so it’s a moot point." 

Kris laughed. “But why? Just because I’m a musician, I can’t be a fan, too?” 

"Not  _that_  kind of fan,” Adam muttered, under his breath. 

“So I guess you’re not going to try and seduce me or whatever,” he said, making a little frowny face.

Adam rolled his eyes and laughed. “I can’t believe this is my life.”

“Well, if it’s any consolation, if I weren’t married, I’d totally let you tap this,” Kris said, slapping his own ass with his hand.

“I can’t believe I’ve been obsessed with you this whole time,” Adam complained, making a disgruntled sound.

Kris grinned, shaking his head slowly.

“That explains so much about how you understood all the technical aspects of my shows. I thought you were this cute, smart, music guy – the total package—“

“Package,” Kris snickered.

“—and I’d gotten lucky meeting you.”

Kris grinned, looking at him. “Well, I feel pretty lucky meeting you.”

“You’re sweet, Kristopher.”

“Come on, man, we can be bros. Friends!” Kris leaned towards him. “Tour besties, even.”

“You’re making fun of me.”

“Sorry, yeah, maybe just a little,” Kris said, chuckling softly. “But I meant it about being friends.”

Adam turned and looked at him, no hint of mockery on Kris’s handsome face. He smiled and nodded, letting out a laugh. “All right, Kristopher, you got a deal. Tour besties it is.”

“My last show is in LA, too, the night after your show. You should come out and see us, we’re pretty good, if I do say so myself.”

“All right, I will.”

Kris smiled, leaning back against the couch.

“Hey, Kris?”

“Yep.”

“Can I sneak into your dressing room after your show?”

Kris cracked up, smacking Adam’s shoulder with the back of his hand. “You might have to fight off my wife, but I’m pretty sure you could take her. She’s a big  _fan_  of yours, too.”

THE END.

Author’s Note: Thank you, [kittiesaurus](http://tmblr.co/m-IgiK-l8Du87J6EyN6ehNA) for a great prompt! I hope you like the fic. 


End file.
